


Panic Attacks

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly has a panic attack. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attacks

Musichetta sat outside the hospital, humming to herself quietly. She clicked the toes of her shoes together a couple of time, inspecting the marked and muddied rubber of her Converse. She always came too early to the hospital, just because she was let out of the bakery early, and she ended up sitting on the same bench by the entrance waiting for her love (or one of them, rather) to appear. 

Today seemed like any other day: Musichetta was allowed on lunch break from the bakery where she was carrying out her work placement at 12. She walked the half mile to the hospital, and sat down on the peeling bench just outside the doors. Usually Joly was let out of his placement on the A & E ward at 12.30, and that was how Musichetta knew something was wrong. 12.30 came and went, and there was no sign of Joly. 12.40, and still nothing. 12.50, still nothing. And then at 1 o'clock, just when Musichetta was going to go back to work, the doors swung open, and out burst Joly.

He looked ill. His face was a pale green colour and his hands were shaking. He blinked rapidly, and his breathing was quick and shallow. He spotted Musichetta and made his way quickly towards her.

"Joly?" 'Chetta asked, her blonde eyebrows knitting together in worry. "What's wrong?"

Joly shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Panic attack." Musichetta thought, and, without hesitation, she stepped forward to embrace him. 

She wrapped her dainty arms around him, pulling him into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, still shaking like a leaf as he held her tightly. Whilst he smelt of his usual cologne and disinfectant, she carried the smell of freshly baked bread and sugar, and coupled with the warmth of her body and the way she stroked his back in soothing circles it made him feel calmer. But he still held her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her to remind him that not everything in this world was deadly.

Musichetta could feel his shaking subsiding and his breathing slowing, and she smiled softly to herself as she pressed kisses into his dark blue scrubs. She knew how panicked he could get; the others took his hypochondriasis as a joke, but she knew how serious it could be, as did Bossuet. Both of them had had to pull him through panic attacks, often on their own. Bossuet probably had his own methods of calming him down, but Musichetta knew to keep a tight hold on him until he pulled away, or he'd just get panicked again.

When he did pull away, 'Chetta smiled softly at him. "Better?" She asked simply.

Joly nodded, seeming to gulp as he did. 

"Good." 'Chetta smiled, leaning her head back slightly to press a gentle kiss to his lips. She lingered for a while, her warm, full lips pressed lightly to his, and then she pulled away, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Now then," She smiled, leading him out of the hospital car park. "Let's go and get some lunch, shall we?"


End file.
